Incredibly Happy
by Summer of the Solstice
Summary: He wants to relive his past... but he always is reminded of the present. And he's incredibly happy. NaruHina FutureFic One-Shot


**Incredibly Happy**

**~Love4Free~**

* * *

Hinata sighed peacefully, resting her chin on her hands, gazing at Konoha as it loomed below her. It was almost dusk, the time when the sun would fill the sky with shades of orange, purple, pink, and red as it slid under the horizon. Her elbows were resting on the railing of the patio. Wind blew through the trees, blowing her long raven colored hair into the wind.

She felt a kick hit her stomach. She pressed her hand against the surface on her growing womb. She was only five months pregnant, but her baby girl sure did kick hard.

She smiled to herself as she watched the sky change colors. One of the great things about living in the Hokage Mansion was the great view over the village; she loved coming to the patio everyday to just relax.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms hug her from behind. Her baby kicked excitedly, feeling a new presence.

"Miss me?" a voice said in her ear.

Hinata turned around quickly.

Naruto was standing there, grinning. He was taller, had broader shoulders, and changed in many ways. Instead of looking like a kid or a teenager, he was now a grown man. He still had an amused sparkle in his eyes and bright yellow hair. And he still had that big goofy grin.

Hinata smiled at her husband, blushing a little. Though she was already 24 and married to Naruto for two years already, she couldn't help but be like her old self again.

"So Konohamaru finally let you out of the office?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. It was very difficult to do that though, since her big belly got in the way.

Konohamaru was Naruto's assistant and Hokage-in-training. (As Konohamaru phased it) He changed a lot over the years. He still was that mischievous and goofy kid, but this time he was more responsible and a little more mature. He made sure Naruto did all of his paperwork, and never let him out until he finished. The pair was like Tsunade and Shizune when they were Hokage and assistant.

Naruto had even tried to escape by jumping out the window, but Konohamaru made sure he was caught and put back to filing paperwork.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he finally did. I swear, he has some alarm or something. I left to go to the bathroom, but then out of nowhere he jumped me and dragged me inside, telling me to finish the paperwork." He chuckled to himself. "It was actually kind of funny."

He gave his wife a kiss on the temple then went on his knees. He pressed his lips against Hinata's growing belly and pressed his hands against the surface. "Hey, did you miss me too? It's me… Daddy," he whispered. As if on cue, the baby began kicking at Naruto's hands.

Hinata giggled. "I think she did."

Naruto smiled and gave Hinata's stomach one last kiss and stood up. He walked over to the porch railing, resting his arms on them, looking out at the village. Hinata walked up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. They were all silent for the moment, even their little girl stopped kicking, as if she knew this was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Naruto spoke, shattering the silence with his low and smooth voice. "Do you remember…" he said, his throat vibrating against Hinata's cheek, "when we were kids?"

Hinata smiled faintly. "How could I not?"

Naruto smiled. "And when we were teenagers?"

Hinata nodded as memories flooded over her. They seemed as if they only happened yesterday, but it actually had been many years since then. She wished she could plunge herself in her thoughts so she could relive all of those moments, the good and the bad.

"It's hard to believe all of us grew up," Naruto continued.

Hinata nodded, absorbing all he said. She thought of these things a lot as well.

"… it's just… you wish you could go back," he said quietly. "You just can't believe that it all passed already, you know? Sometimes, I want to go back and relive it." He stared into Hinata's pale lavender eyes. "But I just get reminded that I already have a life, here, in the present." He kissed her on the lips. "And that I'm incredibly happy with everything."

Hinata smiled at him and softly kissed him back on the lips. "I'm happy too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The baby kicked her feet against Hinata's stomach energetically.

Hinata laughed. "And I think our little girl's happy too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, it's suppose to be short. **

**NaruHina is one of my fav couples so I wanted to make a fic for them. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Hugs & Kisses and Lots of Love**

**~Love4Free~**


End file.
